Valores
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Un fic de Explorer Woman Ray. Rigg piensa sobre su relación con Rayna. Spoilers a raudales.


Rigg ****

VALORES.

BY YUKO-CHAN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estos personajes, así como la serie a la que pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Okazaki. ¡¡OJO!! Hay unos SPOILERS COMO SANDÍAS, así que ojito los que tengan pensado leerse la serie y no lo hayan hecho, ¿entendido? Luego no me vengais con que no avisé ^^U La verdad es que me ha costado bastante meterme en la cabeza del pobre Rigg, así que si veis algún fallo, please, perdonadme, me cuesta identificarme con los personajes masculinos. Espero que os guste ^_^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llega tarde.

No es que me importe demasiado. Ella tiene derecho a hacerme esperar. A fin de cuentas, ella me esperó durante seis años...

Seis años... Es tanto, y a la vez tan poco tiempo. Me parece ayer cuando deje la universidad para trabajar en una empresa privada, mientras le hacía esperar durante seis largos años a que volviera. Seis años en los que no perdió la esperanza, a pesar de que me convertí en aquello que ella más odiaba: un ladrón de tumbas, un hombre que consideraba la arqueología como un negocio, y no una ciencia. Me gustaría pensar que ese no era yo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin engañarme a mi mismo.

Rigg Veda y Robert A. Rambler son la cara y la cruz de una misma moneda, el estudiante de arqueología y el ladrón de tumbas en una sola persona. Yo.

Ahora las dos partes de mi personalidad parecen haber llegado a una tregua, diluidas la una en la otra. No estoy muy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo, y la verdad, me gustaría no preguntarmelo. Pero es inevitable. Cuanto más intento apartarme de ese pensamiento, más cerca está de mí. Aunque debería agradecerle a ella la oportunidad que tengo de al menos poderme hacer esa pregunta. Responda lo que responda, será un nuevo camino. Uno que ella me había mostrado. Sin Rayna, me habría sumergido en mi propia oscuridad para no emerger jamás.

Rayna... Quién diría que ella acabaría por convertirse en mi ángel protector. Una ligera sonrisa asoma a mis labios cuando lo pienso. No creo que le queden bien las alas y el arito en la cabeza. Aunque, si lo pienso bien, es realidad se las merece. Con todos los derechos. Ha sufrido demasiado, y la mayoría de ello por mi culpa. Recuerdo su cara, melancólica, cuando nos encontramos en el Tibet después de que, seis años antes, su abuelo, el profesor Kizuki, desapareciera allí mismo; también recuerdo sus palabras: "Te he esperado durante todo este tiempo". Como me sorprendieron entonces, y como me duelen ahora. Dulce ironía la del destino la que me obligó a rescatarla del mismo árbol al que había caido seis años antes.

Recuerdos... Muchos de ellos son claros en mi mente, otros parecen estar envueltos en nieblas. Recuerdo con suma facilidad el mensaje de Rayna, que Jhonson trajo. Me pregunto si no debería haber ido yo en persona, pero... Tengo que admitir que me da miedo pensar que hubiera podido arrearme un puñetazo. A diferencia de Mai, a ella no habría podido... no habría QUERIDO... esquivarla. Y es tan bestia como su ayudante. Esta idea hace que me recorra un escalofrio la espalda.

Otro recuerdo claro es el de aquella noche en las tierras ganadas al mar en Japón. Cómo se había vuelto hacia mí, sorprendida, cuando oyó mis palabras y me vio en lo alto de uno de aquellos enormes montículos de basura. Como, tras contarle las palabras de su abuelo, aparté la vista de ella, incapaz de mirarla un solo segundo más, tal era el miedo y la vergüenza. Recuerdo las pocas estrellas que las luces de la ciudad eran incapaces de apagar, mientras le hablaba sobre lo que pensaba que dirían de nosotros los arqueólogos del futuro, y recuerdo como ella me decía que ya sabía dónde estaba el monumento de su abuelo, antes del disparo.

Si, lo más claro de todo es el disparo. El estampido de la pistola, el dolor lacerante en mi pecho y el grito de Ray. Sobre todo su grito.

El resto de las memorias está como envuelto en gasas. Como si hubiera sido un sueño. Pero por lo poco que me contaron, no es posible que lo haya soñado.

El primero es Irías, levantando mi cuerpo agarrando el cuello de mi chaqueta, mientras apunta a mi cabeza con su pistola. Creía eso, por el leve frio del metal a traves del pelo. Oigo la voz de Irías, y creo distinguir la palabra Rayna. Sé que me está utilizando contra ella. Deseaba, y todavía sigo deseando, haber podido tener alguna posibilidad de movimiento, aunque solo fuera para mandar a aquella mujer de vuelta al infierno de dónde salió. Sin embargo, es un deseo que no se cumplió y, posiblemente, no se cumplirá. Quien sabe, el mundo, como se suele decir, es un pañuelo, aunque lo suficientemente grande como para que no tengas que volver a encontrarte con una persona si el destino así lo quiere.

El siguiente recuerdo es el de estar en el hospital, junto con Ray. No hay nadie más, tengo la vaga noción de que la constante presencia de Jhonson ha desaparecido. Sólo ella, nadie más. Oigo sus palabras sin escucharlas, aunque sospecho que hablaba de su abuelo, y de mí. Pero el centro del ese recuerdo es su cara, a unos pocos milimetros de la mía, su suave aliento sobre mi frente, tan cerca que podría apoyar sobre ella sus labios en un beso. Una imagen que me gusta contemplar en el ojo de mi mente, aunque sepa que no me la merezco.

Media hora. Bien, quien lo diría, el tiempo pasa volando. Por un momento me quedo mirando al infinito. ¿Resultó tan corto para ella? ¿O fue como una eternidad insufrible, año tras año? El tiempo es tan relativo...

-¡Robert!¡Eh, Robert!

¿Es a mí?

Sí, creo que sí. Es ella, Rayna, que se dirgie corriendo hacia mí. Lleba la típica ropa que utiliza en sus expediciones. Pantalones y camisa de colores pardos. Quién diría que esa es ropa para una diosa de la misericordia. Porque eso es lo que es para mí. Muchas veces espero que me llame "Rigg" o "Rigg Veda" con odio o desprecio en la voz. Pero nunca lo hace. Solo Robert. Con dulzura y cariño en la voz y en los ojos. Es en esos momentos cuando más lamento lo que le he hecho.

-Perdona, pero Mami se empeñó en que viera su nuevo aparato- dice.

Pienso en Mami Tachibana y su genio incomprendido y pregunto:

-¿No lo tocarías, verdad?- tengo la certeza de que las máquinas odian a Rayna. Aparato supermoderno y complicado que toca, aparato que revienta.

-Tuve que hacerlo, sino no hubiera llegado.

Que alguien le diga que la hubiera esperado aunque tardara seis años. Yo no me atrevo a hacerlo. En lugar de eso sonrio, mientras intento sentir algo de compasión por Mami y sus inventos, aunque la parte racional de mí se empeñe en decir que mejor es dejarlo así.

La acompaño hasta el coche que he alquilado. Nos queda un buen camino por recorrer, hasta la parte suroeste de Nijima. Ni Jhonson ni las gemelas, solo nosotros y, más tarde, su abuelo. Pongo en marcha el coche y tomo la carretera.

Durante un tiempo nos mantenemos en silencio. Ella está en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventanilla abierta mientras el aire juega con su largo pelo negro. Me obligo a mí mismo a concentrarme en la conducción y a apartar la vista de ella. Resulta demasiado fácil quedarse observando a Rayna, y no es cuestión de que acabe causando un accidente.

Al cabo de un rato, ella habla. Casi salto de la sorpresa al escuchar su voz de repente, y hago todo lo posible por ocultar que estaba pensando en ella.

-Robert, ¿que tienes pensado hacer con la oferta de la universidad?- pregunta.

Es cierto. Hace poco que Rayna volvió a la universidad de Inglaterra, al igual que May y Mami. En un principio había pensado quedarse allí, en Japón, pero los rectores pueden ser de lo más convincentes cuando quieren. La oferta se había extendido a su abuelo, y cuando este se negó en rotundo, a mí. Yo todavía estoy pensando que hacer al respecto. Es tentador, desde luego, pero...

-No lo sé... Todavía- contesto, y ella asiente a mi lado-. Tengo que pensarmelo, Ray. Antes habría saltado de alegría y habría dicho que sí de inmediato, pero ya no soy el mismo de antes.

Ella me mira, preocupada. Sé que lo está haciendo, a pesar de que yo tengo los ojos fijos en la carretera. Pero he sido sincero con ella. Se lo debo. Le debo muchas cosas, y esta es una de ellas. Y Ray lo sabe. Sabe que yo he cambiado, no solo de aspecto, sino también de personalidad. Uno no puede vivir la vida igual después de descubrir que se puede llegar a ser lo que uno más odia. Por ahora me he mantenido junto al profesor Kizaki, el abuelo de Rayna. Suele pasar mucho tiempo en la isla desde que esta acabó de formarse, y necesita (aunque no quiera admitirlo) alguien que le eche una mano. Pero estar con Rayna es tentador... Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo, puedo volver de nuevo a convertirme en Rigg Veda, lo quiera o no. El mundo fuera de la concha protectora que en ciertos aspectos ofrece el profesor no es hermoso, sino todo lo contrario. Saqueadores de tumbas se llevan los tesoros de las ruinas para enriquecerse. Bastemos como ejemplo Irías y yo. Aunque me gusta pensar que somos distintos, tanto en la forma de actuar como de pensar, hemos hecho lo mismo. Rayna ha visto lo que el mundo exterior me hizo. Bastaron unos cuantos meses lejos del profesor para que me convirtiera en eso. No quiero volver a hacerlo. No quiero volver a decepcionar a Ray.

Aunque ahora mismo la esté decepcionando.

El resto del camino es una charla casual. Yo pregunto que tal le ha ido en la universidad, como les va a las gemelas Tachibana, o si se ha vuelto a encontrar con Irías o Head Leader. Creo recordar que este último mandó a freir esparragos a su jefa y que le dieron la patada, como diría Ray. Ella me pregunta sobre como va la isla, o sobre su abuelo, si se encuentra bien o si sigue haciendo el ganso. Sin embargo, nuestras mentes no están en la conversación, sino ensimismadas en nuestros propios pensamientos. Me encantaría saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Llegamos al punto de encuentro, dónde se supone que el profesor Kizaki nos está esperando, pero el no está allí. En la malla metálica hay atada una tela, como un pañuelo o algo por el estilo. Cuando Ray lo desata, vemos la marca de su abuelo dibujada: la silaba Tai rodeada de un circulo. Ray me mira extrañada mientras yo me las arreglo para asomarme por encima de la valla, justo en el punto que señalaba su abuelo. Allí está el profesor, al lado de una lancha motora. Me sonrie y me saluda con la mano, y me indica con señas que vayamos hacia allí. Bajo.

-Está en la orilla- le explico a Rayna-. Tenemos que saltar la valla. Tú primero.

Ella sonrie y asiente, y luego sube por la valla por el mismo sitio por el que antes yo lo había hecho. Durante un momento se detiene y mira a su abuelo, le saluda, y luego procede a saltar la malla de metal y a aterrizar al otro lado. Yo la sigo, y también me detengo un momento en lo alto. La veo correr y abrazar a su abuelo, que sonrie con una mueca de viejo verde que me hace sonreir antes de seguir el mismo camino que ella. Cuando llego hasta ellos dos, Rayna conversa animadamente con su abuelo, contandole cientos de cosas, mientras el sonrie y asiente. Paran un momento la charla para que el profesor me pida que empuje la barca al agua. Agradezco a Dios que se me ocurriera la idea de llevar pantalones vaqueros y camiseta, en lugar de los trajes que antes solía utilizar. Los dos estallan a carcajadas cuando acabo cayendo de cabeza al agua al desencajar el bote de la arena. Me rehago y muestro una sonrisa de disculpa antes de alcanzar el bote y subir a él.

El profesor nos da ciertas indicaciones antes de poner en marcha el motor. Durante cerca de cinco minutos, los dos estamos ocupados con la barca, pero finalmente acabamos la tarea y nos sentamos, disfrutando del mar que nos rodea y del paseo que nos ha de llevar hasta la isla.

La isla... No es muy grande, a pesar de que las pretensiones del profesor sonaran a que quisiera realizar un monumento tan grande que ocuparía medio Honshu. Pero en realidad no debe ser más grande que el jardín de una de esas casas señoriales de mi añorada Inglaterra. Está llena de cuevas, y ahora empieza a llenarse de vegetación, de las semillas que el viento arrastra hasta la tierra. Quizás en algún momento se llene de pájaros venidos desde las islas colindantes, pero por ahora no tiene más vida que la vegetal.

No tengo muy claro que es lo que quiren hacer el profesor y Rayna allí. Ni siquiera se por qué estoy yo con ellos. En ciertos aspectos, me siento como un extraño cuando se trata de la isla. Aunque fuera a mí a quien el profesor le contara más o menos lo pretendía hacer, siento como si todo ese tiempo alejado de ellos, especialmente de Rayna, hiciera que me mantuviera al margen de todo este asunto. Esa isla es cosa de Rayna y su abuelo. Como en otras muchas cosas, no soy merecedor de nada de eso.

-¿En que piensas, muchacho?- oigo que me pregunta el profesor Kizaki.

Sacado de mi ensimismamiento, intento inventarme a toda velocidad algo que parezca verosimil. Sé que, si digo siquiera una sola palabra de lo que en realidad estaba pensando, Rayna se pondrá triste, o me reñirá, y sinceramente no tengo ganas de ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Pensaba en la oferta de la universidad de volver- contesto, y parece que se lo tragan, cosa que no me extraña, dado que esto puede ser un cambio muy importante en lo que pueda sucederme en el futuro.

El profesor sonrie.

-Tomatelo con calma, muchacho. Has pasado por muchas cosas, debes tener la cabeza hecha un lio.

Asiento, que remedio me queda. Por suerte, la conversación se desvía, y Rayna y su abuelo me dejan por el momento solo con mis pensamientos. Lo cual en realidad no estoy muy seguro de que me guste, pues en su mayoría son más bien inquietantes. Intento centrarme en la charla que los dos mantienen, pero finalmente solo me fijo en sus voces, cascada pero firme la del profesor, melodiosa y vivaz la de Ray.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar a la isla. El profesor sujeta como mejor puede la barca a una roca y comenzamos a escalar al pared hacia una cueva, la más profunda de todas. Cuando llegamos, el profesor me indica que les espere, mientras él y Ray se dirigen al interior. Me pregunto que demonios pretenderán hacer allí. Por un momento me siento en el suelo de roca volcánica, esperando.

Cinco minutos más tarde oigo el eco potente de la voz de los dos, llamandome. Me pongo en pie y me dirijo con rapidez hacia el lugar indicado. Tuerzo en un recodo y casi me estampo contra la pared de los oscuro que se ha puesto todo. Distingo una luz y hacia allá voy, hasta que me encuentro con ellos. El profesor sostiene una linterna mientras Rayna acaba de "tallar" en la piedra con su navaja un simbolo a la izquierda del de su abuelo: la silaba Ray dentro de un circulo. Abro los ojos como platos. ¡Su abuelo le acaba de pegar ese maldito vicio!

-¿Qué te parece, Robert?- pregunta el profesor, con un humor estupendo-. ¡La firma del artista!

-Los arqueologos se pasaran la eternidad intentando descubrir quién y por qué puso esto- dice Rayna con una risita.

-Bueno, supongo que la cosa solo sería interesante para los geologos si no hubieseis hecho eso- digo, intentando quitarme de encima la sorpresa y la confusión.

-Bueno, muchacho, ¿vas a poner algo?- el profesor me sonrie.

¿Y ahora que le digo yo? Improvisa, Robert, improvisa.

-No es mi estilo- contesto, y realizo un amago de sonrisa-. Además, esta obra no es mía. No es justo que firme alguien ajeno. Y yo no tengo silaba que poner en un circulo.

Los dos se miran, y Rayna me hace un gesto de burla, sabiendo perfectamente que me estaba refiriendo a su recien hallada manía de firmar de una forma parecida a su abuelo. Yo respondo al gesto con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa que pretende ser inocente.

-Bueno- dice el profesor, y se nota perfectamente en su voz que está aguantando como puede las ganas de reir a carcajadas-. Creo que ya hemos acabado por hoy. Mejor nos volvemos.

Rayna y yo asentimos con la cabeza, y los tres nos encaminamos de vuelta a la lancha.

Cuando empezamos la vuelta a la isla de la que partimos, me vuelvo por un momento a la creada por el profesor. Ahora él está dedicado a ella, me digo, y haga lo que haga cualquiera de nosotros dos, Ray o yo, él se quedará aquí. Por un momento medito de nuevo respecto a la oferta de la universidad. ¿Qué hacer? Mis pensamientos son un barullo a ese respecto, no puedo estar seguro de nada. Miro las ondas que produce la lancha al abrirse camino entre las aguas, y como afectan a mi reflejo en la superficie ya de por sí rizada del mar.

Noto que ella se inclina a mi lado para mirar también lo que yo estoy observando, pero no me atrevo a mover la cabeza o mirarla de reojo.

-Estaba pensando...- dice ella, y yo por fin me vuelvo a mirarla-. En lo mucho que has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

No puedo evitar parpadear de la sorpresa. ¿En serio ha dicho eso?

Ella sigue mirando la superficie del agua, al parecer sin hacer caso de mi reacción.

-Te parecerá extraño- continua-.Tal y como eres ahora, no me recuerdas al Robert A. Rambler que conocí, pero... Tampoco me recuerdas al Rigg Veda que se enfrentó a mí.

¡¿Cómo?!

La conozco desde hace años, pero sigue admirandome esa capacidad suya de sorprenderme a cada momento, y tengo que asegurar que esta vez me ha dejado a cuadros.

Ella se vuelve a mí y sonríe ligeramente, haciendo que se me forme un nudo en la garganta.

-Es como si los dos se hubieran entremezclado, y hubieras salido tú. Eres Robert porque ese es tu nombre, pero para mí es como si fueras una persona totalmente desconocida. Y sin embargo, alguien que conozco desde el comienzo de los tiempos- sacude la cabeza en un gesto de negación-. Es una estupidez, lo sé, pero es así como me siento. y necesitaba decirtelo.

Si, es una tremenda paradoja, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que me ha dicho. Pienso por un momento. Rigg y Robert, dos caras de una misma moneda. Hasta entonces había utilizado la metáfora muchísimas veces, pero me había quedado ahí. Ray, con lo que había dicho, acababa de mostrarme un camino nuevo. Cierto, son dos caras distintas, pero hasta el momento mi persona solo veía una cara al tiempo de la susodicha moneda. Pero yo era la moneda. Y ahora aquel significado era más amplio. Porque no me había quedado en solo la cara o la cruz. Ahora podía verlas a las dos, y también el canto. Rigg y Robert formaban parte de una moneda, una sola persona, yo, pero las dos estaban siempre ahí, no en un momento dado.

Quizá, solo quizá, lo que había surgido de aquellos seis años había sido una nueva persona mucho más completa y consciente de su propia oscuridad, y a la vez de su propia luz. Aquello daría mucho que pensar, y en estos cinco segundos no tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Y sin embargo...

Me volví a Ray.

-Creo que voy a aceptar esa oferta- le digo, sin mencionarle siquiera todo lo que estaba pensando, o lo agradecido que lo voy a quedar después de toda la ayuda que me está dando.

Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Me alegro de oir eso- me dice, y apoya la cabeza sobre mi hombro, cerrando los ojos.

Suspiro y tuerzo la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarla. No puedo evitar sonreir al verla así. Con el pensamiento, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, desde que nos conocimos hasta este día. Por un momento la idea de que no me la merezco recorre mi mente de nuevo.

Pero otra idea sigue a esta. Aunque no me la merezca, ni como amiga ni como amada, haré todo lo posible por que ella nunca lamente estar a mi lado. Quizás algún día, esta nueva persona que según ella soy llegue a ser digna de todo el cariño y aprecio que ella me da.

Con suavidad, apoyo mi cabeza sobre la suya con un suspiro, y también cierro los ojos, el murmullo del mar y de la lancha moviendose lo único que rompe la calma que inunda la escena.

OWARI!!!!


End file.
